


Siedząc bez ruchu

by MobyDick



Series: sub!Danny by Finn [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Play, Dom!Steve, M/M, Translation English-Polish, sub!Danny, trochę improwizacja tłumaczeniowa, związek BDSM 24/7
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MobyDick/pseuds/MobyDick
Summary: Kolejny nudny dzień w biurze? Steve wie, jak temu zaradzić...2/6





	Siedząc bez ruchu

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sitting Still](https://archiveofourown.org/works/241775) by [Finn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finn/pseuds/Finn). 



> Chociaż poniższy fik został napisany wcześniej niż _“Zostań moją własnością”_ , to Autor(ka) uważa go za sequel tego późniejszego fika. Więc można się swobodnie cieszyć, że chłopaki osiągnęli satysfakcjonujący kompromis, a Danny świetnie się czuje w roli sub'a (ツ)
> 
>  

 

 

Steve opiera się o blat w swojej kuchni, popijając kawę z kubka i obserwując swojego partnera, który aż kipi niespożytym wigorem i krząta się nerwowo w tę i z powrotem. Nie prowadzą akurat żadnego śledztwa, a to oznacza papierkową robotę. Mnóstwo, mnóstwo papierkowej roboty.

Wszystkim członkom 5-0 znacznie bardziej odpowiada aktywna praca w terenie, więc to nie najlepszy okres dla żadnego z nich, ale przynajmniej każdy ma jakiś swój sposób na rozładowanie nadmiaru energii. Kono idzie na plażę, żeby surfować, Chin jeździ swoim motocyklem szybciej niż zwykle, a Steve wstaje wyjątkowo wcześnie, żeby popływać dłużej niż normalnie ma w zwyczaju.

Danny natomiast... Cóż, wygląda na to, że ich typowa metoda rozładowywania energii tym razem nie do końca się sprawdza.

Upijając jeszcze jeden łyk kawy, Steve niemal z tęsknotą myśli o minionej nocy, kiedy los związanego, zakneblowanego i tak bardzo zdesperowanego Danny'ego spoczywał w jego rękach. To była niezła zabawa - całe to błaganie bez słów; to musiało doprowadzać jego partnera do szaleństwa. Nawet jeśli po wszystkim nie narzekał, zbyt wypieprzony, żeby zrobić cokolwiek innego niż natychmiast zasnąć.

Patrząc z perspektywy, być może Steve popełnił błąd, aranżując taką scenę. Przywiązywanie Danny'ego do łóżka, ograniczanie jego ruchów w normalnych warunkach daje im obu potężnego kopa. Cóż, okej, u Steve'a wzbudza to również ekscytację wynikającą z całkowitej kontroli nad Dannym. No i co z tego, że Steve ma bzika na punkcie kontroli? - w końcu to nie żaden wielki sekret. A Danny lubi znajdować się pod jego kontrolą.

Jednak być może, tylko być może, Steve powinien był wczoraj dać swojemu partnerowi możliwość wykorzystania tej jego nagromadzonej energii. Odrobina zapasów w pościeli mogłaby zdziałać cuda i teraz Danny nie miotałby się niespokojnie po całej kuchni.

Danny jak zwykle wygłasza jakąś tyradę, to żadna nowość, ale jego poruszające się dłonie - i doprawdy, ten facet musi mieć przynajmniej częściowo włoskie pochodzenie - gestykulują bardziej dziko niż zazwyczaj. A jego kręcenie się z kąta w kąt przyprawia Steve'a o zawroty głowy. Pora z tym skończyć.

\- Danielu.

Jedno słowo. Wypowiedziane spokojnym tonem. To powoduje, że Danny staje jak wryty, a jego spojrzenie momentalnie przenosi się na Steve'a.

\- Podejdź tutaj.

I Danny wykonuje polecenie.

Odkłada własny kubek i w ułamku sekundy staje przed Steve'em.

Steve kończy pić kawę, stawia kubek na blacie i przyciąga Danny'ego do siebie, kładąc dłonie zaborczym ruchem na biodrach partnera. Bez dalszej zachęty Danny się rozluźnia i podnosi wzrok, żeby spojrzeć Steve'owi w oczy.

\- Niezbyt udany poranek?

Zabawnie jest patrzeć, jak Danny przygotowuje się do jednego ze swoich epickich wywodów, po czym połyka niewypowiedziany potok słów, gdy zauważa uniesioną brew Steve'a. Ponieważ Steve nie chce słuchać kolejnej tyrady. Chce usłyszeć szczerą odpowiedź Danny'ego.

Danny wzdycha i opiera głowę na piersi Steve'a.

\- Nie jest źle, po prostu... dobrze też nie jest. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że znowu czeka nas osiem godzin papierkowej roboty. I wiesz, że normalnie nie mam nic przeciwko, _babe_ , skoro ty jesteś praktycznie beznadziejny w pisaniu raportów, a ktoś musi to robić. Ale, cóż... powoli doprowadza mnie to do białej gorączki. Nawet ja nie jestem w stanie usiedzieć za biurkiem przez dwa tygodnie. Chciałbym po prostu... być w ruchu. Gadam głupoty, no nie?

Steve śmieje się cicho i przyciska usta do skroni swojego partnera.

\- Nie powinienem cię związywać wczoraj w nocy, hm? Mój błąd, nie zauważyłem. Przepraszam.

Danny oblewa się rumieńcem i próbuje zaprotestować, ale Steve ucisza go i całuje w usta. Przeciągle, mokro i nieprzyzwoicie. A Danny poddaje się temu, okazuje uległość, jest odprężony i rozluźniony, opierając się o ciało Steve'a.

Świadomość posiadania takiej władzy nad Dannym jest odurzająca i nigdy nie spowszednieje. Steve kocha swojego rozgadanego partnera, którego zasoby energii czasami wydają się wystarczające do zasilenia całego kraju. Jednak Steve kocha także to drugie oblicze Danny'ego - to, które po prostu pozwala mu na wszystko, które zgadza się, by Steve podejmował decyzje, bez względu na to, jakie by one nie były.

Czas zrobić z tego użytek.

Steve delikatnie odpycha Danny'ego i obraca go plecami do siebie.

\- Rozbierz się. Potem pochyl się nad stołem. Głowa nisko, nogi szeroko. Nie ruszaj się i nie odzywaj. Zaraz do ciebie wrócę.

Wyraźnie widać, że Danny chce coś powiedzieć, ale zamiast tego posłusznie wypełnia instrukcje Steve'a. Zapewne nie ma ochoty jechać do pracy z sinym tyłkiem, zwłaszcza że będzie musiał siedzieć na wspomnianym tyłku przez cały dzień.

Steve nie może powstrzymać szyderczego uśmieszku. Są inne sposoby, dzięki którym siedzenie będzie zabawne.

***********************************

Przyniesienie potrzebnych rzeczy zajmuje Steve'owi nie więcej niż pięć minut i kiedy wraca do kuchni, Danny czeka na niego w wyznaczonej pozycji. Jego nogi są szeroko rozstawione, odsłaniając przed Steve'em widok, który nigdy mu się nie znudzi, a głowa spoczywa wygodnie na jego przedramionach. Mimo to Steve dostrzega ciemne rumieńce na policzkach Danny'ego i znając swojego partnera, wie, że to częściowo efekt podniecenia, ale drugim powodem jest zażenowanie. To kolejny element, który podnieca McGarretta, i Steve skrycie ma nadzieję, że Danny nigdy nie przywyknie za bardzo do eksponowania się w taki sposób, chociaż właśnie tego Steve od niego wymaga.

Podchodząc do Danny'ego, Steve uspokajająco przesuwa palcami po plecach swojego partnera, czując jego gładką skórę i twarde mięśnie. Cholera, mógłby go tak dotykać przez cały dzień.

Jego palce wędrują coraz niżej, muskając idealne półkule tyłka Danny'ego, i Steve nie może nie wykorzystać okazji, żeby dać mu lekkiego klapsa.

Danny wzdryga się, ale nie zmienia pozycji.

\- Jesteś dla mnie taki dobry - mamrocze Steve. - Grzeczny chłopczyk.

Składając czuły pocałunek na świeżo zaczerwienionym pośladku, otwiera butelkę lubrykantu i zaczyna przygotowywać ciasny pierścień mięśni, który drga przed nim tak zachęcająco.

Najpierw jednym palcem, później dwoma. Na ile to możliwe, unika dotykania prostaty Danny'ego. Na to przyjdzie czas później.

Kiedy stwierdza z satysfakcją, że tyłek Danny'ego jest bardziej niż wystarczająco nawilżony, wysuwa z niego palce i bierze do ręki przyniesiony wcześniej korek. O tak, TO będzie dotykało prostaty blondyna. Nieustannie, bez chwili przerwy. W istocie, ten korek został do tego stworzony. Jest długi, szeroki i odrobinę zakrzywiony.

Gdyby chodziło o kogoś innego, Steve nie poprzestałby na dwóch palcach, ale Danny uwielbia ten ból, jaki towarzyszy rozciąganiu.

Naciskając powoli, lecz równomiernie, Steve nie przerywa nawet wtedy, gdy najszersza część korka ma się wsunąć między pośladki Danny'ego, a jego partner gwałtownie chwyta powietrze i na moment napina mięśnie w całym ciele.

W następnej chwili korek tkwi pewnie w tyłku blondyna, a Steve odsuwa się, żeby wytrzeć nadmiar lubrykantu i umyć ręce, podczas gdy Danny zostaje na swoim miejscu. Tyle że wcześniejsze drżenie Danny'ego teraz zamieniło się w wyraźne dygotanie, a jeśli jego twardy, ociekający gęstą wilgocią członek ma o czymś świadczyć, to pozostanie w bezruchu jest dla niego trudniejsze niż kiedykolwiek.

Jednak Danny nadal dobrze się sprawuje, zatem Steve nachyla się ku niemu i odwraca jego głowę, żeby pocałować go w usta.

\- A teraz ci powiem, co będzie dalej. Zaraz założę gumkę na twojego ślicznego fiuta, żebyś nie zmoczył spodni, a potem się ubierzesz. Wsiądziemy do samochodu i zawiozę nas do pracy. Przywitasz się z Chinem i Kono, a następnie pójdziesz do swojego biura i usiądziesz w swoim miękkim, wygodnym fotelu. Nie zasłonisz żaluzji, żebym mógł cię widzieć. I wiesz, co zrobisz dla mnie później?

Steve kładzie dłoń na tyłku Danny'ego i lekko napiera palcami na końcówkę korka. Źrenice blondyna są rozszerzone do granic możliwości, a jego oddech jest ciężki, jakby mężczyzna właśnie przebiegł maraton, jednak - zgodnie z poleceniem - Danny milczy i tylko nieznacznie kręci głową.

\- Zaczniesz poruszać biodrami, kołysząc się na tym korku, który tak wspaniałomyślnie umieściłem w twoim tyłku. I skoro już o tym mowa, powinieneś mi za to podziękować.

Przez moment wygląda na to, że Danny zapomniał jak się mówi, ale w końcu udaje mu się wyjąkać:  
\- Dzięku... dziękuję ci z... za ten korek, Steve.

Steve nagradza go kolejnym pocałunkiem, po czym wystukując palcami rytm na podstawie korka, mówi dalej:  
\- Będziesz się poruszał i kołysał, a korek będzie naciskał na twoje czułe miejsce. I wiesz co? Pozwolę ci dojść. Dzisiaj możesz dochodzić tyle razy ile zechcesz, ale wyłącznie od kołysania się na tym twoim zgrabnym korku. Nie wolno ci dotykać swojego fiuta, który jest moją własnością. A po każdym wytrysku przyjdziesz do mnie, podziękujesz i poprosisz o nową prezerwatywę. W końcu chcemy, żeby twoje spodnie pozostały suche i czyste, prawda? - Steve nie czeka na odpowiedź, tylko staje z boku i mówi Danny'emu, żeby się ubrał.

Jego kochanek natychmiast zaczyna zakładać z powrotem swoje ubrania, chociaż robi to nieco powoli i nie bez trudu trzyma się na niepewnych nogach.

Kiedy Danny jest gotowy, Steve znowu przyciąga go do siebie i całuje w usta, jednocześnie sięgając ręką w dół, żeby objąć dłonią twardy członek blondyna, rozpychający jego spodnie. Prezerwatywa zapobiegnie mokrym plamom, ale w żaden sposób nie ukryje tej wypukłości.

\- Lepiej zapanuj nad sobą, zanim dojedziemy do naszej siedziby, Danno. W przeciwnym razie Chin i Kono wszystko zobaczą. A to by mi się nie spodobało, ani trochę.

Danny kiwa głową, mimo że to polecenie będzie prawie niemożliwe do wykonania, o czym Steve doskonale wie. Jednak Danny dobrze sobie radzi ze słuchaniem rozkazów, więc i z tym jakoś da sobie radę.

Steve daje mu klapsa w tyłek, żeby się pospieszył, i samo to niemalże sprawia, że pod Dannym uginają się kolana.

\- Pora ruszać, Danno. Umieram z niecierpliwości, żeby zobaczyć jak ujeżdżasz swój korek.

I doprawdy, Steve nie może się doczekać. Ten dzień zdecydowanie nie będzie nudny. A poza tym Steve jest praktycznie pewien, że Danny ani przez minutę nie usiedzi bez ruchu.

 

____________________________________

 


End file.
